


The special night

by imera



Series: hp-humpdrabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria's wedding night was not as she expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	The special night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp-humpdrabbles @ livejournal.
> 
> un-betaed

Every girl has their own fantasies of how their wedding night will be, and to most, they imagine it’s the most romantic moment of their life. Astoria was one of those girls, and believed that when she and her husband entered their bedroom, they would share a special bond that would be the beginning of their marriage.

When they went into their bedroom as husband and wife, instead of undressing her, Draco asked if they could do something different. Wanting to please him, she agreed, not sure what his plans were.

Draco slowly explained how shibari worked, informing her about everything that would happen, the position he wanted her body in, what parts of her body might hurt as he tightened the rope, forcing her limbs apart as well as bending them. She was slightly nervous since she was still new to the sexual side of life, but trusted he’d take care of her.

And that he did, making sure she wasn’t in too much pain, and that she wanted to continue.

When they were done she was floating above their bed, ropes tied around her body, around her wedding dress. “You look breath taking,” he said before slowly moving his hand between her legs, brushing a finger against her wet panties. Astoria moaned and tried to move her hips against his fingers, unable to do so because of her position.

Luckily for her, he didn’t plan to torture her as she hung there. Ripping her panties off, he positioned himself between her legs, his hard cock rubbing against her aching entrance.

She knew what to expect from her wedding night, but she had not anticipated that it would be as amazing as it turned out to be. Draco was nothing as she expected, but he gave her all she wanted and needed, and more.


End file.
